A marvelous ToD
by Cerona
Summary: Starring all of your SSBB characters. Also starring my guest host PKLOVEOMEGA! Roy guest stars as a host and has a "talk" with Ike. Marth's gender questions. And did you know you get gift cards for being evil? Next: Marcie and Cilla attempts to rap.
1. Chapter 1

The LAST ToD of the year(maybe)!

Kirby: When will these terribe ToD end!

Me: They end at the end of the year! Now SIT DOWN!

Kirby:Fine,be that way.

Ike: Well…..I'm out.

Me: No you stay here. Not like you have a choice really.

Ike: Why?

Me: Because I have conveniently placed an electric field around this building for anyway who wants to make an attempt to escape…on this marvelous day.

Ike: *rolling eyes* Whatever shall I do?

Lucas: So what do we do?

Me: You guys have to wait until the lovely people of Fanfiction post their reviews…ON THIS MARVELOUS DAY!:D

Lucas: What's Fanfiction?

Me: O_o nothing.

Lucas:

Me:

Lucas:

Me:

Yoshi: This is so weird.

Me: Well while we are waiting I'm going to introduce my co-host on this marvelous day…..PKLOVEOMEGA!

PKLOVEOMEGA: Hey everyone I have arrived!

Me: I'm so glad you were able to join us on this marvelous day!

P.L.O: Yeah me too!

Ness: You're here! Now I won't have to suffer alone! *high five*

All the other 37 characters: So now what?

Me & P.L.O: WE WAIT! GAMMIT!

Link: Gammit?

P.L.O: You don't say it right. It's from Fred the Movie.

Fox: I hate Fred.

Peach: I really don't like his voice.

Meta Knight: You shouldn't be talking….

Peach: Oh you wanna go?

Me: HEY! We aren't here to fight on this marvelous . We are here to wait for reviews.

Marth: But what if perhaps they don't come?

P.L.O: They'll come.

Lucas: You're sure?

P.L.O: MMMHMM!

Me: How about we all see a little kid's movie like Barney's Christmas?

Snake: Umm why?

Samus: I hate that dinosaur

P.L.O: Don't we all?

Me: I don't care we're watching on this MARVELOUS DAY!

Toon Link: Why do you keep saying that?

Me: Catchphrase, little boy. Anyways everyone out there in the Fanfiction world if you send me you ToD I'll give you…nothing. SO BYE!

P.L.O.: BYEZZZ!

Everyone: MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS!


	2. The Audience is So Sadistic

And we RETURN on this MARVELOUS DAY to host this EPIC game show of the season. A Marvelous ToD….season 1

Me: Okay readers I have asked crystal clear for you guys to send me you Truths or Dares and you guys did virtual cookies for all of you! And the best part is…I won the bet…on this marvelous day!

Marth & Lucas: Here *hands over ten dollars each*

Me: Thank you.

P.L.O: I'm getting paid right?

Me: No.

P.L.O.: Oh…okay! So we are going to start now everyone look at the enormous monitor….over there!

Sent by: Wazza

Dares: Snake be totally awesome and kill someone you want with CQC.

Truth: Marth be honest you're a girl right?

Me: Those are excellent questions!

P.L.O.: The first one wasn't a question.

Me: Whatever. Go ahead Snake pick from this doomed audience who you want to….murder.

Snake: I've wanted to do this forever now! I pick….Olimar. No wait! Lucario.

Peach: Um, excuse me is it okay if he, like, doesn't do it in front of us?

Me: No.

P.L.O.: Yes.

Snake: Into the closet we shall go Lucario! *happiness*

Five marvelous minutes later…

Me: I am sorry Lucario will not be able to participate today he's -

P.L.O.: Do you think these flowers will look good on his grave or these ones?

Lucas: I think the blue ones will look good.

Me: Okay. Marth or you a boy or a girl?

Marth: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

P.L.O.: Just answer the question!

Marth: *crying, bawling* YES, IT'S ALL TRUE! THE TIARA! THE FACE! THE FEELINGS!

Link: Jeez you're so dramatic.

Marth: I'm sorry…I just had to do that. No I'm not a girl for the billionth time ever. I was supposed to be a girl at first then they decided, at the last second, to make me a boy. So I am a boy but very feminine. They were too lazy to change my features.

Yoshi: I feel your pain….

Ike: Okay then.

Me: And we shall go on with the next request!

P.L.O: Wanna cupcake?

Me: Yeah thanks!

Sent by: Foxpilot

Truths:

Link-would you rather keep Pikachu or Sonic as a pet?

Pikachu-pi pika pikachu pika pikachu chu?

Ridley-what is your relationship to Trogdor?

Dares:

Ness-fly through Area 6 from Star Fox 64 or die trying.

Fox-get this guy off me! *Shows a tick latched to my knuckle.*

Olimar-take on Boss Battles without any Pitman.

P.L.O: Okay, Link! Would you rather have Pikachu or Sonic as your pet?

Sonic: I'm so offended you guys think I'm a PET?

Me: Yes.

Sonic: Hate you.

Link: I think I would rather have Pikachu as a pet. Sonics' voice annoys me….a lot.

Pikachu: PIKA PIKACHU! *Yay! I'm so happy!*

Me: Uh huh.

Pikachu: Pika pika pika pikachu pika bee!

P.L.O: What?

Me: He was talking to Foxpilot and stuff.

Ness: Umm do I really have to fly through Area 6?

Me: Yes. Do it!

Ness: I think I'll die tryin.

1 hour later….

P.L.O: WOAH! NESS IS THAT YOU?

Ness: Yeah.

P.L.O.: You look like you've been in a car crash.

Ness: More like plane crash.

Me: Yikes.

Fox: Everyone watch I'm gonna remove a tick!

Me: Shouldn't you just shoot it with your laser and get it over with?

Fox: What a great IDEA!*ZAP* It's gone.

Marth: Now you gotta clean it up.

Fox: Whatever.

Me: Ridley died.

P.L.O: I ran him over.

Popo: Nice.

Olimar: I cant fight without pikmin!

Me: Yes you can if you just believe!

2 hours later…

Olimar: I think I'm eternally bleeding.

Yoshi: You have a black eye.

Captain Falcon: Yeah you do.

P.L.O.: No comment.

Me: Okay KNOW THE NEXT REQUEST ON THIS MARVELOUS DAY!

P.L.O.: Everyone look at the big screen!

Sent by: The Reviewer

Good evening smashers and welcome, welcome to your demise!

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Truths:

Toon Link: What is up with your eyes dude, they are so freaky.

Luigi: What's it like in Mario's shadow?

Meta Knight: Are you related to Kirby in anyway and if so, how? ( YOU BETTER BE RELATED, I'VE A LIE DETECTOR AND I AIN'T AFRAID TO USE IT)

Dares:

Gaynondick: Dress up as a leprechaun and do an Irish jig while your high.

Link: Video this and post it on youtube.

Ike: When Link is done videoing, give him an ATOMIC WEDGIE TO THE MOON!

I have finished, now if you excuse me, I'm going to criticize TV, good day to you ladies and gentlemen!

Me: That guy scares the crap out of me.

Ganondorf: Did he just call me Ganondick?

P.L.O.: Yes…yes he did NOW SIT DOWN!

Toon Link: *sniff* What's wrong with my eyes? They're perfect the way they are.

Link: No they aren't.

Toon Link: What KIND OF QUESTION IS THIS?

Falco: It's his question.

Zelda: Well I suppose he's got a problem with Toon Zelda's eyes to,huh?

Lucas: Yes.

Me: Whatever his eyes are black and beautiful ON TO THE NEXT QUESTION!

Luigi: I actually like-a being in my-a brother's shadow thank you very much-a! It saves-a me a lot-a trouble and publicity-a.

Mario: That's-a why-a they named the series after me-a!

Me: Well there you have it!

Meta Knight: No we aren't related. We are in the same race,species thing and we both are star warriors and most of all bitter rivals. Anyone would KNOW THAT!

Me: I didn't.

P.L.O: Me neither.

Kirby: KIRBY!

Me: Shut up.

Ganon: I don't wanna.

Me: No one ever said you had to wait. Wait! I did!

Link: Come on my camera's all set up!

Ganon: No this will ruin my my reputation!

P.L.O: We don't care. You already have a bad reputation by how many times Link beated you up.

Link: It's true.

Ganon: No.

Me: No? Then you shall be tossed into the House of My Life!

5 minutes later…..

Ganondorf: ALRIGHT I'LL DO IT! JUST PLEASE, NEVER AGAIN SEND ME IN THERE!

Nana: Is it that bad?

Ike: Yeah.

Link: Here wear this.

Ganon: What's this?

Link: Leprachuan outfit…duh! Yeah DANCE!

Olimar: I never knew he could do the Irish jig.

Bowser: Me neither….wait why am I even talking to you?

Me: Okay enough Link upload it on Youtube.

Link: Okay…..hey look it! Already 100 reviews!

Me: Is that even possible?

P.L.O.: Guess so?

10 minutes later~

Link:*sniff* He gave me a atomic wedgie TO THE MOON!

Me: *slap*

Ike: What did you do that for?

Me: You gave my favorite character an atomic wedgie to THE MOON?

Ike: Hey they asked for it.

Me: e_e

P.L.O: Okay next REQUEST IF I MAY!

Sent by: Ultra-Tech 777 2lazy2login

Well, lets do this right.

TRUTH: Meta Knight, why does the SSE portray you as a hero?

Kirby, do you recommend Epic Yarn as a Christmas gift?

DARE: LoZ101 & PLO, give no immunities. NO ONE IS SAFE!

Me: No one is safe what in the world?

P.L.O: Reviewers this days….

Me: Alrighty, Meta Knight WHY does SSE potray you as a hero?

Meta Knight: I really had no choice. Plus without MY ship THESE guys wouldn't even get from STEP 1 to STEP 2! Plus that idiot Fox kept attacking my ship!

Me: Okeydokey then….

P.L.O: Kirby would you recommend Epic Yarn for a Christmas Present?

Kirby: Yes I would recommend this game! Its easy, fun, cute, and most of all stars ME! Not you or you or you, JUST ME!

Marth: Okay then.

Toon Link: But isn't it kinda a little too cute?

Kirby: No. It's just the right thing for all ages.

Me: I might get that game.

P.L.O.: OKAY ON TO THE NEXT QUESTION!

Sent by: Link5604 

Dares

Boys: Go to the perfume section of a mall, may Neptune have mercy on your souls

Girls: Shave off your hair :3

Marth (Since you have no official gender): Commit suicide

Everyone: Watch a video called something like Random Minish Opening created by Diamondsi off of youtube

Thruths

Author: What did you think, be as rude as you want to as long as you are telling the truth.

Pikachu: Did you think you were being stalked?

Luigi: Are you also Weegee?

Me: I like this one.

P.L.O: I know right?

Me: Which one?

P.L.O: Luigi are you also Weegee?

Luigi: NO!...Yes-a.

Me: Do you think you were being stalked, Pikachu?

Pikachu: I'm always being! There's always a Trainer in every corner waiting to beat the crap out of you and the trap you into that small little ball they call 'home'.

Lucario: I know what you mean.

Pokemon Trainer: *whistles innocently*

P.L.O: Girls time to shave your hair!

Jigglypuff: I don't have hair.

Me: *glare* What about that swirly thing in on the top of your head?

Jigglypuff: That's skin.

Me: We'll find out about that.

Peach: NO NOT MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!

Me: Sorry can't give out immunities.

Zelda: PLEASE NO!

Me: Even if you are my second favorite character I can't give out immunities. *sigh*

Nana: Does this include Marth?

Me: No.

Marth: Offensive.

Samus: You don't see me complaining.

1 hour later…

Marth: EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK! *faint*

Ness: Oh my god! What happened to you guys?

Me: This is so….ugly.

Peach:*slap*

Me: Sorry.

Peach: It's gonna take me WEEKS to grow my hair back!

P.L.O.: Look at the bright side at least you guys don't have to shampoo.

Zelda: Are you kidding me! I can't go out in public like this.

Samus: Whiners…

Me: At least you girls don't have to be the only ones to suffer on this MARVELOUS DAY! Boys off to the a perfume section of a random mall!

57 MINUTES LATER…

Zelda: Oh my gosh,Link. You smell…HORRIBLE!

Ike: I lost my manly smell.

Link: You can't lose what you never had.

Marth: I don't smell anything.

Pikachu: Of course you don't!

Pit: You're half girl half boy!

Marth: Excuse me.

Me: SOMEONE OPEN A WINDOW!

Usher: I'll do it.

P.L.O: WHERE DO YOU COME FROM? OM MY GOSH ITS USHER!

Link: I hate Usher.

Fox: Screw you.

Link: But I don't have a screwdriver.

P.L.O.: Someone save me…

Me: Look I found that one youtube video: minish, a random opening.

1 minute and 36 seconds later…

Me: Well I can see why it only has 5 REVIEWS!

P.L.O.: That was weird.

Me: It was funny in some parts though. I give it a 3/5.

P.L.O: Me too.

Me: Marth, while we all eat Japenese finger treats go commit suicide.

Marth: Why?

Me: Because we don't know your gender.

Marth: Okay but if I do, everyone, remember my great achievements and most of all ME!

P.L.O.: Yeah *lick* whatever. I like the mango flavored one, LoZ101.

Me: I like the strawberry one. Hey Marths' gonna do a plane crash into that mountain over there.

Ike: Uh huh. *lick*

BOOM! CRASH!

Everyone: Oooooo. Ahhhhhhh. Oooooooo.

P.L.O: Oh well easy comes easy goes. *lick*

Me: And now THE NEXT REQUEST!

Sent by: Random Chick

YAY! YET ANOTHER RARE ToD I CAN ,WELL, POST OR WHATEVA! first, as i will always do, I must say hi to MAH FAVORITES!: so HI LUCAS NESS AND TOONY!

TRUTHS

Peach:where do you hide all thatstuff (frying pan,golf club etc.)

Sonic:have you ever tripped while running?

Everyone:who is better Lucario or Mewtwo?

DARES

Kirby:suck in all of the Smashers. i want to see what happens.

Ice Climbers:do me a favor and JUMP OFF A CLIFF INTO A HORDE OF ZOMBIES!

Everyone:HOLY CRAP A PERSON WITH A HUGE LAZER GUN IS ATTACKING! RUN! RUN FROM ALL DA LAZAHS!

BYE!

Ness: Hey!

Lucas: Hi!

Toon Link: Wassup?

Me: Okay Peach where do you hide all you stuff.

Peach: In my butt.

Me: O_o

P.L.O.: Okay then. Sonic have you ever tripped while ruining.

Sonic: Yeah once or twice. The first time I broke my hand. The second time I fell flat on my face.

Me: I wish I cared.

Olimar: Be nice.

Me: Shut up.

P.L.O.: Everyone who's better Lucario or Mewtwo?

Everyone: Mewtwo!

Lucario: Lucario!

Me: Well there you have it Lucario is obviously better than Mewtwo.

P.L.O.: Eveyone said Mewtwo.

Me: I didn't hear anything.

P.L.O.: Kirby suck in all the Smashers!

Kirby: *INHALES ALL THE SMASHERS*

Me: Oh my god. He's about to vomit.

P.L.O.: Take COVER!

P.L.O. & LoZ101: AAAAAGGGGGHHH!

*30 SECONDS LATER*

Link: Ewwww I'm covered in slime.

Mario: I smell-a horrible!

Me: Well you guys should think before you act.

Zelda: EXCUSE ME?

P.L.O.: Anyways! Ice climbers jump into the horde of zombies. Jeez our audience is aggressive.

Me: I know they're so sadistic.

Ice climbers: I LOVE YOU! AAAHHHHHHH!

*chomp,screech,claw,rip*

Lucas: Someone's gonna have to clean up that mess.

Peach: OHMYGOSH SOMEONE RANDOM WITH A LASER GUN IS FIRING AT US!

Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHH! RUN AWAY!

Me: Like I said they are so sadistic.

P.L.O.:*dodges laser* I know right!

Me: Well this conclude our second chapter! Everyone have a marvelous day! Bye! OUCH MY BUTT!

You guys are such a weird audience. But I guess that's what makes this ToD even funner. Please keep sending your posts. And I'll be sure to make a third chapter. BYEZZZZ! 4 days till Christmas!


	3. Crazy Madness

**Okay, so after like FOREVER I'm back with a new update of this MARVELOUS ToD! Thanks you guys for sending in those ToDs! Keep them coming! :D Now let us begin our wrath of terror! Feliz temprana Cinco de Mayo, gente de Fanfiction! Happy early Cinco de Mayo, people of Fanfiction! ;D**

Me: And WE ARE BACK with another update of our ToD!

P.O.L.: MMMHMMM!

Everyone: Nooooo….

Me: Thanks to all of you out in the Fanfiction world we are able to keep this show alive! We also have guest star. I think you'll remember him. Let's bring out ROOOOOY!

Marth: You were actually able to bring back Roy?

Zelda: I LOVE YOU ROY! WOOOOOOOOO!

Roy: Yeah...Me…too…

Ike: Roy? Oh…yeah…the one that got replaced…WITH ME!

Roy: *Murder eyes* YOU!

Ike: Me?

Roy: I'm gonna KILL YOU! *Jumps on Ike and tackles him down*

Ness: Oh no…

Mario: THE MADNESSSSS-A!

Peach: I can't watch!

Link: Break it up! Break it up you two! *Picks up Roy and throws him off*

P.L.O.: This is so not good for the ratings of the show.

Me: Tell me about it. Muffin?

P.L.O.: Yummy yummy!

Roy: Anyways…glad to be here! *smiles*

P.L.O.: Glad to have you!

Me: Okay everyone look at the big screen…over there!

_**OMGYAYToD**_

_**WAZZZUPPP SMASHERS! I can't believe someone else actually likes my favorites... Hi LUCAS! HI NESS! PI PIKACHU!**_

_**Truths:**_

_**Mario: Do you like Peach?**_

_**Bowser: Why do you always kidnap Peach?**_

_**Lucas: I feel soooo bad for you; I heard your story and played Mother 3... I CRIED! But I always wondered, did your Dad survive that PK Love in the end? Or are you an orphan now?**_

_**Dares:**_

_**Ness: Go in the closet for seven minutes with the MALE smasher of your choice! =P**_

_**Pikachu: Pika pikachu chu Kirby! *Go try and eat Kirby***_

_**Wario: I hate you for what you did in SSE to Ness and Lucas, and I hated you BEFORE! (sorry Wario fans) So go TRY and get Samus mad enough to kill you! NO BACKSIES!**_

Ness and Lucas: * Waves hands* Hi, again!

Pikachu: Pika Pika! (Well, hiya!)

Mario: No. I don't like-a her, she's a dumb-a blonde.

Peach: *Fire eyes* What? *Hits Mario's head with her frying pan*

Toon Link: He's unconscious!

Roy: Just drag his body by the dumpsters and don't tell anybody!

P.L.O.: Why do you always kidnap Peach, Bowser?

Pit: I can think of some reasons…

Bowser: I get gift cards.

Lucario: Wait, so you get free gift cards when you do evil?

Ganandorf: So do I.

Link: Aw man, you guys get gifts when you're doing evil stuff?

Ganondorf: Yup. Sucks to be you.

Lucas: Yeah my dad survived the PK Love attack everyone thought he didn't but he did! It was a miracle! Now he's home making pancakes and waffles!

Me: *sniff* That's so touching.

Pikachu walks over to Kirby and stabs him with a pointy stick, Kirby dies instantly. Pikachu makes a bonfire and starts roasting the dead Kirby.

Roy: He's like….a pink marshmallow.

Wario: I don't wanna make her mad…..

P.L.O.: DO IT! Dooooo it….

Wario walks over to Samus and slaps her hard on the back of her head. Samus slowly gets up and turns her head to Wario like a hawk with killer eyes.

~3 minutes later~

Ike: Wario is hanging from the ceiling.

Marth: Like a piñata…

Me: *Holds out Ness's baseball bat* Who wants to hit Wario?

Everybody lines up and starts hitting the hanged Wario with the bat.

P.L.O.: I love my job.

Me: Me too. On to the next one!

_**That one person**_

_**Ok**_

_**Truth~**_

_**Link are u dating Zelda?**_

_**And tats about it :D**_

_**Funny ToD!**_

Link: No! I would NEVER date her.

Zelda: What? Why not? I don't have a disease.

Link: You're just…never mind.

Me: Plus, I like him! See how this all works?

P.L.O.: Next ONE!

_**So, I got some of the smashers to hate me, really? Wow, that was fast but this IS a marvelous ToD!**_

_**Truths:**_

_**Pkm Trainer: What is your REAL name, I mean your REAL REAL name?**_

_**Ganondick: Who made you the king of evil?**_

_**Dares:**_

_**Toon Link: Your upset just because I said something about your eyes? Well then, I'll buy you an ice cream or something...**_

_**Mario: Try and remove Link's atomic wedgie.**_

_**Girl Smashers: Go up the town and buy wigs, they CAN'T be the same color as your old hair, it HAS to be different.**_

_**See, I'm NOT THAT mean, a bit crazy and/or sadistic but I can still be nice, if I wanted to all the time...**_

Pokémon Trainer: My English name is Red.

Me: Wow. Red? Like the color red? That's funny and I'm guessing your best friend's name is Blue?

Red: Yes…

Me: Ooookay then….

Ganondorf: ME! I MADE MYSELF THE KING OF EVIL! Either that or Nintendo…

Toon Link: Yay! Ice cream! Two scoops of chocolate chip mint with two cherries! TWO cherries! TWO scoops!

Me: Aw, ice cream sounds really good right now.

Toon Link: I'll share a scoop with you, Cilla.

Me: Yays!

Mario: *slips on doctor coat very slow-like* I will now-a commence-a the wedgie surgery! *Pulls out a VERY LARGE pair of pliers and drags Link to his room.*

Link: If I'm not back CALL THE COPS!

Falco: I thought he had knights or something in his country…

Samus: They probably don't know what a GUN is.

Zelda: You wanna bet?

~23 minutes later~

Link: I can finally separate what are my pants, skin, and underwear now!

Fox: That's gross.

Zelda: Okay, we'll be in town buying wigs if you need us!

Peach: I wanna pink one…

Zelda: I have an afro wig!

Peach: Me too! Only it's pink!

Zelda: Samus, just got her same hairstyle only it's red.

Me: See, I'm so glad I don't have to wear a wig.

Roy: No kidding. Next thingy!

_**random chick **_

_**HI AGAIN! AND WHO ARE YOU CALLIN SADISTIC HUH? I WILL DARE YOU SUMTHIN I DONT KNOW YET! Whateva. **_

_**TRUTHS**_

_**Marth: I think i found out why you "have no gender" YOU ARE A TRANNY!**_

_**Ike: what do you have to say about my discovery?**_

_**DARES**_

_**Marth: what'cha gonna do now that i have discovered? Lucas ness and Toony: eat popcorn while everyone runs from DA ZOMBIES!**_

_**Speaking of the 3 favorites THANKS FOR SAYIN HI BACK! YA'LL ARE STILL MAH FAVORITES!**_

_**BYE!**_

Marth: NOOOOO! I'M NOT A TRANNY! BOOOOOOO! BOOOOOOO!

Roy: Ugh, shut up, Marth!

Ike: Ha! I knew it! You are a tranny! I win the bet! Pay up!

Me: *hands over $20*

P.L.O.: You betted on Marth's gender? How could you?

Me: Eh, I thought I would get money out of it.

Marth: I'm gonna go get an X-Ray or something to make sure. *Marth walks out the door, the door zaps him*

Lucas: Marth, you smell like bacon!

Me: Did you forget? NO ONE IS LEAVING!

Marth: Oh…yeah…

Roy: Dude, what is that over there?

P.L.O.: IT'S ZOMBIES!

Everybody: AHHHHHHHHHH!

Yoshi: It's got my leg! It's got my leg!

Everybody: HEEEELLLLLLPPPP!

Toony: Popcorn?

Lucas: Yeah, thanks!

Ness: Isn't it nice being favorites?

Toony: You got that right!

Lucas: Totally!

Everybody: SOMEBODY HEEELLPPPP!

Me: *into the camera* Okay, so this concludes the end of this show. If you have a truth or dare send it right here! Bye! AHHHHH HELP ME!

**We're a happy bunch aren't we? Anyways hope you like this chappie! Hahaha! And remember if you have any smart ideas send it here and it may show up on my chapter! Happy early Cinco de Mayo! **


End file.
